russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Julia Barretto Join The Party In 'Hey it's Fans Day!'
June 3, 2016 Hey it's Fans Day! gives a grand Kapinoy welcome for Julia Barretto this Sunday (June 5). Julia Barretto Ultimate teen primetime with the feel-good performer of The Mall Princess Cherryz Mendoza of Glory Jane and the hottest love team Sofia Andres and Diego Loyzaga of Syrena. From throwback songs, Gerald Santos, Joshua Cadelina, Christian Sy and Myko Suntay perform the greatest hits in Hey it's Fans Day! Prince of Champs, and Shanne Velasco, Cayleen Villamor and Maegan Bascug perform a classic love songs of the 80's in Hey it's Fans Day! Princess of Superstars. Followed by an extravaganza of feel-good concert experience with YouTube sensation Donnalyn Bartolome, the Lovely Diva Alyssa Angeles, international singing sensation David Archuleta, tthe EDM Pop sensation Paolo Onesa, the Romantic Ballad Prince Roel Manlangit and the country’s one and only Urban-Pop Sensation Young JV, while the acoustic party with Zion Aquino for the hit song Give You My Heart And Soul; plus the very own Secarats teen boy band Hype 5ive in Full Fanatic, and birthday girl Belle Mariano unwraps a pretty surprise with Kobe Paras, Joseph Andre Garcia and Julian Trono. Pretty sweetheart Aryanna Epperson and child star Jana Agoncillo joins the party plus our teen stars like Ysabel Ortega, Claudia Barretto, BJ Forbes, Mavy and Cassy Legaspi. Meanwhile, the rising artists of Secarats Artist Group are Cherryz, Justin Ward, Francis Magundayao, Keith Cruz, Harold Rementilla, Carleen Sky Aclan, Angelina Cruz, Michael Tañeca, Crissel Ignacio, Krystin Dayrit, Jedrik Yamio, Sarah Ortega and Aries Ace Espanola unleashing the party in Team Secarats. With the jaw-dropping supahdance showcase of Julia, Martin del Rosario, Ella Cruz, Rico dela Paz, Paolo Santiago and Riva Quenery in Hey it's Fans Day! SuperSayaw. Relaxing the local R&B for Young JV in Hey it's Fans Day! Homegrown Rhythms featuring Duncan Ramos. For the sing-along experience in Hey it's Fans Day! Karaokekada with Josh Padilla and Gabbi Garcia with a challenger guest, The Romantic Ballad Prince Roel Manlangit. Hey it's Fans Day!, this Sunday at 11:30am, on IBC-13. For viewers who want to purchase Hey it's Fans Day! official merchandise, visit the IBC Store located at the ground floor of Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman Quezon City, or order these and other IBC products at IBCstore.shopinas.com and MyRegalo.com. Meanwhile, viewers may also catch up on full episodes and past episodes of Hey it's Fans Day! through IBC Mobile. Visit heyitsfansday.ibc.com.ph to hang-out live with stars at Hey it's Fans Day!. Also join the fun at Hey it's Fans Day!′s official social networking accounts at Facebook.com/heyitsfansday and Twitter.com/heyitsfansday, and know the latest happenings in Hey it's Fans Day! by tweeting the hashtag #HIFDJunetastik 'Opening Number of ''Hey it's Fans Day! (June 5, 2016) : Opening: Josh Padilla, Aryanna Epperson and Diego Loyzaga : Streetboys : Universal Motion Dancers : Cherryz Mendoza (Find You by Zedd feat. Matthew Koma & Miriam Bryant) : Ysabel Ortega and Gabbi Garcia : BJ Forbes and Renz Valerio : Rico dela Paz and Ella Cruz : Young JV (Anyway by Chris Brown feat. Tayla Parx) : Cherryz and Young JV (Anyway by Chris Brown feat. Tayla Parx) w/ BJ, Ella, Rico, Gabbi and Renz : Young JV (please welcome your newest Kapinoy, Julia Barretto) : Julia Barretto (dance for Into You by Ariana Grande) : Up next: Hey it's Fans Day! Prince of Champs (sa pagbabalik ng Hey it's Fans Day!) : '''Commercial break : Bret Jackson, Donnalyn Bartolome, Josh Padilla and Claudia Barretto with Julia Barretto 'WATCH: Julia makes her debut appearance on 'Hey it's Fans Day! June 5, 2016 MANILA - After signing up with IBC-13 last week, Julia Barretto made her debut appearance on ''Hey it's Fans Day! on Sunday, where she made a sexy dance number with Ariana Grande’s single Into You.